The Streets of Heaven
by tsukiryoushi
Summary: Raven couldn't stop blaming herself. She knew it would be risky for two super-heroes like them to have a family, but she didn't do anything to prevent this catastrophe. And now, her little daughter was paying the price. (One-shot song-fic. slight BbRae. C


This song-fic isn't very good I'm afraid. It was just something I had buzzin' in my head for a long time. Besides, I've been wanting to do a BbRae story for a long time.

This is dedicated to M.E.Pal and all other BbRae lovers like me!

(I do not own Teen Titans or the song "Streets of Heaven.)

* * *

Raven sat next to the bed in the small hospital room, trying her best not to break down crying as she had done just a few days before. Gar tried to stay awake with her, but was too worn out. He had fallen asleep in a chair on the other side of the bed.

It was now 2:00 in the morning, Raven looked down at the face of her daughter who was sleeping peacefully, but was still in bad shape.

Little Arella Logan, daughter of the Titans known as Beastboy and Raven, was a sweet little seven year old girl who hadn't had a care in the world… until she was injured during an attack on Titans Tower by The H.I.V.E.

Raven couldn't stop blaming herself. She knew it would be risky for two super-heroes like them to have a family, but she didn't do anything to prevent this catastrophe. And now, her innocent little daughter was paying the price.

Raven became a Christian shortly after marrying Gar, but hadn't prayed very often before. But ever since Arella was hospitalized it seemed like she had been talking to God every night. And as Raven looked up at the ceiling, she began yet another conversation with him.

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304.  
Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war._

"Here I am again." Raven whispered. "It's been five days… and Arella still hasn't gotten any better. The doctors say she's in pretty bad shape… they don't know if she'll pull through… but you already know that, don't you? How could you do this? I may be half demon, and you may punish me because of that… but why bring others into it? Why make the ones I love most suffer? Please… if I am being punished for what I am… then punish _me_, not _her_! Don't take her away from me." Raven could barely hold her tears back any longer.

_  
This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.  
I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.  
_

Raven looked at Arella again, thankful that she was sleeping peacefully. "Please God… aren't there enough people in Heaven right now? Why should you need this one little girl? I don't have many people in this world besides Garfield who I truly love… and if you take her now, it would destroy him as well." She looked over at Gar and saw him sleeping as soundly as Arella, though his fear prevented him from being as peaceful.

_Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
on the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?  
_

Raven remembered the birthday party they had thrown for Arella just one month before. She could still see her blowing out the candles, and wishing for her own horse when she got older.

She looked at Gar and smiled at how much their daughter looked like him. She had Raven's pale skin, but had Gar's green hair and eyes. Arella loved her father very much. It made Raven extremely happy to know her daughter had a better father than she had.

But know… poor Gar was feeling worse than he had ever felt in his life… only adding to Raven's own pain.

_  
Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,  
As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?  
She wants to ride a pony when she's big enough.  
She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up. _

Well, it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now I need her so much more.  
She's much too young to be on her own:  
Barely just turned seven.  
So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?

"Please… I don't think I could stand it if she was taken away from me. I know that there's probably some spot in Heaven reserved for her… but why can't she just stay here with us… just for a while longer?"

_  
Lord, don't you know she's my angel  
You got plenty of your own  
And I know you hold a place for her  
But she's already got a home  
_

"I'm not sure if you can hear me… or if you even care to listen to someone like me… but all I can do is ask you to please let my daughter live." She could no longer keep from crying. "Is it such a big thing to ask… that you let someone who is sad and scared hold on to their child for a little while longer? You must know what we're going through… because…" She put her hand on the Cross which dangled from a gold chain around her neck. Gar had given it to her for Christmas. "…Didn't you go through the same thing?"

_Well I don't know if you're listenin'  
But praying is all that's left to do  
So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too _

And it must be kind of crowded,  
On the streets of Heaven.  
So tell me: what do you need her for?  
Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever,  
But right now I need her so much more.

Raven put her head in her hands. "I know that whatever you decide should happen… I have no power to change… but please… if you have to take Arella… give her lots of love and protection… Like I would."

_Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,  
There's no use in beggin'.  
So if you take her with you today, will you make sure she looks both ways,  
And would you hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven.  
_

She was so busy crying, that she didn't notice Gar had woken up. He walked over to her and placed his arms around her. "It'll be okay Rae," He said. "We'll get through this… somehow."

"Yes…" Raven replied, as she looked up at his kind green face. "I know we will… somehow… I just know we will." They both watched Arella sleeping for the rest of the night.

_  
The streets of Heaven.

* * *

_

There it is. Sorry for the poor quality. I refered to Beastboy as Gar because I wasn't sure what he would be called when he got older. I named their daughter Arella because I think that's what Raven's mother was called. If you liked it, please review. If you didn't like it, sorry for wasting your time. 


End file.
